


Mais qu'attendre de plus

by Berylia



Series: Le nouvel Orphée [2]
Category: Geek & Girly
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mais qu'attendre de plus,<br/>Que ce moment fugace."</p>
<p>Quentin, Baptiste, les conventions, les yaoistes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais qu'attendre de plus

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rutile et Nephyla et je vous rappelle que le tome 3 est publié [ici](http://geekandgirly.blogspot.fr/).

"Nous rappelons à nos visiteurs que le cosplay commencera à 14h00 dans le grand amphithéâtre. La conférence Kurumada débutera à 13h00 dans la salle de conférence numéro 2."

Les allées étaient noires de monde et le bruit autour d'eux était assourdissant : entre les annonces, les gens qui parlaient, les groupes qui se retrouvaient, les cris des fangirls, les appels des free-huggers, il en arrivait même à ne plus s'entendre penser. La foule formait autour d'eux comme une rivière déchaînée qui tantôt les emportait tantôt les repoussait. Il fallait un courage insensé pour défier les flots et tenter de s'approcher des boutiques prises d'assaut où les made in Taiwan se vendaient au prix de l'original. 

La chaleur à l'intérieur du bâtiment avait bien dû monter d'une bonne vingtaine de degrés, la météo avait prévu des risques de neige dans plusieurs régions de France et tout le monde se plaignait qu'on avait jamais vu un automne aussi froid. Mais là maintenant, au milieu de tous ces gens, sous toutes ces lumières, Baptiste avait une folle envie de se débarrasser de son pull comme il l'avait fait avec son manteau et de ne se retrouver qu'en T-shirt pour tenter de cesser de rougir et de transpirer comme un homard.

— Oh purée ! Eh, Baptiste, t'as vu, ya des lesbiennes !

Baptiste soupira. Là où toute personne dotée d'un sens du goût le plus minime aurait dit avec admiration : regarde, un cosplay Marimate, cet imbécile de Quentin se mettait à gueuler des propos qui pouvaient être perçus comme insultants, attirant donc l'attention sur eux.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es en train de me gâcher ma journée déjà ?

— Parce que t'es le chouchou du prof de physique.

Fendant la foule sans le moindre problème, Quentin continua et Baptiste fut obligé de jouer des coudes pour tenter de ne pas le perdre de vue. Mieux valait ne pas le perdre de vue, cet énergumène serait capable de charmer une bénévole du staff pour le retrouver via annonce micro s'il le laissait seul cinq minutes.

Dire que normalement il aurait dû passer sa journée tranquillement assis avec les membres du forum RingoRingo derrière le stand à discuter des dernières rumeurs sur la nouvelle saison Pomi Pomi Marmelade ! Mais non, il avait été obligé de se coltiner Quentin parce que ce débile avait dit à sa mère qu'il allait bosser la physique. En une seconde sa parfaite journée de vacances s'était écroulée. Il s'était retrouvé à traîner le boulet jusqu'ici. 

Il était sensé venir pour une IRL du forum avant le samedi où aurait lieu la dédicace des auteurs de Pomi Pomi. Bref, une journée tranquille et sans prise de tête avec des gens dont il savait pouvoir supporter la présence pour un temps limité, même si certains étaient loin d'être aussi plaisants que leur avatar le laissait supposer. Sauf que lorsqu'il était arrivé au stand avec l'autre sur les talons et sans bien trop savoir comment présenter son petit frère mongoloïde qui faisait des commentaires débiles toutes les deux secondes, il s'était retrouvé face à une hostilité ouverte et palpable. Du côté masculin du moins. Les quelques filles du forum s'étaient mises à sourire et à glousser et à soupirer. Et aucune de ces démonstrations de plaisir ne lui étaient destinées, le soleil de Quentin avait à peine émit quelques rayons que déjà toutes les fleurs se trémoussaient émoustillées. Bien sûr Quentin étant Quentin il avait tout de suite commencé à faire le paon. Des regards noirs et furieux s'étaient posés sur Baptiste et il comprit vite qu'il fallait qu'il éloigne le Tecktonik-lover avant de se prendre un ban aussi définitif qu'injustifié. 

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à déambuler dans la foule à la poursuite du plus stupide et moins agréable de tous les lapins blancs.

— Eh ! Ya moins de monde par là !

— C'est parce que c'est le coin des fanzines.

Bon, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à le maintenir éloigné du stand RingoRingo et tout irait pour le mieux.

— Les quoi ?

— Ce sont des revues faites par des amateurs, on y trouve de la BD, des revues à articles, quoi que ce soit rare, des fanfics... Bref, des fanzines.

— Purée, vous avez votre propre langage, ça fait un peu secte tu sais Baptistounet.

— Et tu crois que t'as l'air de quoi avec ton T-shirt Tecktonik ?

— Regarde, ça s'appelle Geek Mag !

Pas moyen de parler à ce primate, il avait l'attention d'un gamin de deux ans, et encore, un gamin de deux ans sous amphétamines.

Soupirant, Baptiste rejoignit l'illettré en train de feuilleter le fanzine.

— Pstt ! T'as vu elle a des mini-livres comme boucles d'oreille !

Décidément un imbécile fini.

— C'est combien ?

— Trois euro.

— Je le prends. Mathilde va adorer.

Mouais, comme elle avait adoré le manteau Matrix et le poème pourri trouvé sur 32-28POEM.

— Une dédicace ?

— Oui, à ma déesse adorée.

La dessinatrice aux boucles d'oreille livresques leva les yeux, légèrement ébahie.

— Non, je voulais dire, un dessin...

— Ah ! Alors oui, ce que vous voulez.

— Okay, je crois que j'ai une idée, repassez dans une demi-heure.

Délesté de ces quelques euro, Quentin continua.

C'est vrai que Mathilde allait peut-être apprécié, ça avait l'air pas trop mal comme fanzine et tenu par des geeks s'il fallait se fier aux boucles d'oreille faites avec des restes de calculette... Il aurait dû y penser avant lui. Après tout il sortait avec Mathilde, même si ce n'était que virtuel et c'était un cadeau qu'elle aurait facilement accepté, pas comme la fois où elle l'avait envoyé bouler avec ses chocolats. De toutes façons, il ne devrait même pas offrir de cadeaux à Mathilde, après tout, il sortait avec Estelle, non. Alors soit l'imbécile avait oublié qu'il sortait avec la blonde, soit il jouait sur plusieurs tableaux. 

Soit il était juste sympa et généreux.

Non. C'était juste un crétin.

— Purée, c'est super bien fait, j'adore la façon dont le sang est rendu !

— Merci...

La dessinatrice rougissait et baissait les yeux derrière son stand pendant que Quentin commentait son poster.

— Je peux feuilleter ?

— Bien... bien sûr.

— Je vais peut-être le prendre pour Geoffroy, il adorait Maruto quand on était au collège.

— Euh...

Le rouge qui fleurissait sur le visage de la dessinatrice s'accentua encore plus. Baptiste jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres fanzines. Oh non !

— Pourquoi ya Sazouke et Maruto qui s'embrassent ?

De tous les stands de la convention, il avait bien sûr fallut que ce demeuré s'arrête à un stand yaoi ! Et au lieu de reposer le fanzine et de s'en aller dignement comme une personne normale il posait des questions histoire de faire durer l'inconfort plus longtemps.

— Euh... c'est parce que...

— C'est du yaoi.

La petite brune à côté de la dessinatrice enchaîna sur un ton blasé.

— C'est des histoires avec des hommes qui aiment les hommes.

— Mais Maruto aime Sakurra !

— Ben nous on préfère qu'il aime Sazouke.

— Vous aimez les pédés ?

— Ça te pose un problème ?

Quentin leur dédia son sourire le plus charmant.

— Aucun, les goûts des jolies filles ne sont jamais à remettre en cause.

Le dessinatrice rougit de plus belle et même la brune sembla touchée par l'attaque de Quentin.

— Au fait, c'est un costume de Map Captor Sakura, non ?

La dessinatrice acquiesça en se relevant.

— Il te va super bien. Je peux prendre une photo, c'est pour ma mère qui adore cette série.

— Bien sûr.

La dessinatrice fit le tour de la table et vint dans l'allée, son bâton de magical girl à la main, reprenant une des poses du deuxième opening.

— Merci.

Quentin rangea son Iphone.

— Attendez, est-ce que... je pourrais vous prendre en photo ? Avec le fanzine, je veux dire... On a une galerie... Enfin c'est si vous voulez...

— Bien sûr, belle Sakura.

La petite allait finir par avoir une rupture d'anévrisme à force de faire monter tout ce sang à ses joues.

— Allez Baptiste, viens donc poser pour la photo.

Soupirant encore une fois (décidément il ne semblait faire que ça aujourd'hui), le brun vint prendre place à ses côtés et tenir le fanzine avec lui.

Décidément les imbécillités que ce demeuré ne lui faisait pas faire...

— Attention je prends la photo...

— Eh, Baptiste ?

Exaspéré, il releva la tête et la tourna vers Quentin

— Quoi ?

Il vit soudain le visage du playboy en gros plan. Il cligna des yeux. Le visage était toujours à quelques centimètres du sien. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Le visage était en fait contre le sien et une bouche était posée sur la sienne.

— Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! T'as vu ça ! Oh mon... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Il sentit le sang inonder ses joues et ses yeux se voiler de noir. Il souhaita être mort. Il souhaita qu'il soit mort. Il souhaita...

— Oh purée, t'aurais vu ta tête Baptistounet !

Son coeur battait à sang à l'heure et il voyait flou.

— Eh, Sakurachou, si je te laisse mon mail tu m'envoies la photo ?

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il !

— T'inquiète, Baptiste, celle-là elle est juste pour moi. Je me la garde pour quand je serais déprimé, j'aurais qu'à la regarder pour me bidonner.

Baptiste tourna les talons et partit. Il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus. Il ne supporterait pas ce type une seule minute de plus.

Une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

— Allez, te fâche pas, c'était juste pour rigoler ! C'est pas comme si c'était grave. Tu sais c'est jamais que deux bouches qui se touchent, c'est pas comme si j'y avais mis la langue.

Il entendit un glapissement de bonheur en arrière-plan.

— Lâche-moi Lensmann.

— Allez, Baptiste, je t'offre une peluche pour me faire pardonner. C'est quand même cher payé pour un smack. Allez, ya pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, c'est pas ton premier.

— Je te préviens, Lensmann, si cette photo circule, je te détruis.

— T'inquiète Baptistichou, personne ne verra ta tête de pucelle ébahie.

— Je m'inquiète plutôt qu'on me prenne pour un zoophile à me laisser embrasser par un primate.

— Oh, ça fait mal, c'est comme ça que tu me considères ? Moi qui pensais qu'on était potes ?

— Ferme-la et achète-moi une peluche.

— Eh, regarde ! Y passent des mangas dans cette salle !

Baptiste soupira à fendre l'âme.

***

— C'était sympa comme journée.

Baptiste leva les yeux de derrière la peluche géante de Berry qui était posée sur ses genoux. Ils avaient eu de la chance de trouver de la place assise dans le RER.

— Oui, admit-il à contrecœur.

— Bizarre mais sympa. Et la dédicace pour Mathilde est géniale, elle va adorer, surtout elle qui joue tout le temps à la DS.

Baptiste eut un pincement au coeur. Sûrement parce qu'il aurait dû être celui qui avait trouvé ce cadeau.

— On pourrait se refaire ça un de ces quatre...

Le sourire de Quentin était éblouissant. Baptiste sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

— Demain... Demain y a la dédicace des auteurs de Pomi Pomi... enfin si ça te dit...

— Non. Demain je vais faire du shopping avec ma mère et cette emmerdeuse de Nath.

— Bien sûr.

Il s'y attendait, après tout, Lensmann avait autre chose à faire de sa vie. Et puis bon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait en convention à part draguer des cosplayeuses à moitié nues et attirer l'attention avec ses commentaires débiles.

— Eh, c'est là qu'on descend !

Un vent froid soufflait sur le quai mais Quentin s'étira en souriant malgré son tout petit blouson.

— Purée j'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi ! Ce soir ya que Nath et elle va encore être insupportable et en plus elle sait pas cuisiner, elle fait brûler les pâtes cette grosse débile !

Une bulle de chaleur monta jusqu'aux lèvres de Baptiste.

— Ya personne chez moi. Si ça te dis, ya du gratin et on pourrait...

— Yo Quentin !

— Eh ! Bala vieux frère, comment ça va ?

— Je me pèle les boules mais ça roule. Tu rentres de Paris ?

— Ouais, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

— Ben on va faire un match de basket avec les mecs. Ça te dit.

— Trop cool ! On pourrait aller se manger une pizza ou un grec après.

— Eh ben c'est parti mon pote, on fait ça au gymnase Thorkidsen, d'ailleurs on est déjà à la bourre.

Le vent soufflait sur le quai. La nuit était tombée et les quelques étoiles avaient du mal à percer les ténèbres. La température était glaciale et les mains de Baptiste étaient gelées. La peluche entre ses mains semblait peser soudain plus lourd. Ses yeux larmoyaient sous l'attaque de la bise.

Serrant les dents il réaffirma sa prise sur Berry et reprit la marche solitaire. 

De toutes façons c'était pas comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'un crétin comme Lensmann.

***

Baptiste descendit les escaliers en grommelant. C'était bien sûr quand il était fatigué et tranquillement en train de comater dans son lit que l'on venait sonner chez lui... Même les livreurs ne s'arrêtaient pas chez lui !

Fourbu et furieux, il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Si c'étaient des petits scouts venus vendre des gâteaux ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent ces sales mioches.

— Yo ! Je te dérange pas ?

Pire que des scouts ou des témoins de Jehova, c'était cet abruti de Lensmann. Qui lui souriait comme l'idiot qu'il était.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

Son humeur post-conv était plutôt mauvaise et il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé pour rien.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Baptiste regarda le sac plastique à petites fleurs bleues entre ses mains.

— Je pouvais pas vraiment me balader avec sans le sac.

Il retira la chose de l'emballage.

Un fanzine. Yaoi. Maruto.

— Regarde la dédicace !

Quentin piaffait d'impatience. Le cerveau de Baptiste lui, fonctionnait au ralenti. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

La dédicace à l'aquarelle montrait une Sakura en train de se noyer dans son sang face à deux silhouettes enlacées : "Merci du fond du coeur. Sakuchan."

— Mais quand... ?

Lensmann passa la main dans ses cheveux.

— Ben j'avais rien à faire dimanche et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa et je pourrais peut-être te demander de m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Estelle...

— Mais je t'ai pas vu...

— Ben quand je suis arrivé au stand t'étais en pleine conversation et je me suis dit que j'allais pas te déranger. Surtout que les filles semblaient baver sur toi et si j'étais venu elles t'auraient toutes oubliées.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son ne sortit.

— C'est Sakurachou qui m'a interpellé et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être fun d'avoir un souvenir...

Son estomac se mit à faire des lutzs et des salcos mais c'était à cause du jap d'hier soir. Le sang lui montait au visage mais c'était parce que le chauffage était trop fort à la maison. Un sentiment étrange inondait sa poitrine, mais c'était juste la bêtise de cet abruti qui se répandait.

— Bon allez, faut que j'y aille ou je vais arriver en retard au ciné. A plus Baptiste.

Il resta là, sur le pas de sa porte, le vent froid jouant avec ses joues, planté comme un imbécile tandis que sa main caressait inconsciemment les deux silhouettes enlacées.


End file.
